Just the Simple Things
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: "If you think about it and look past this desert, the sunset's beautiful. Just simple things like the sunset can bring things together, don't you think? It's funny how that works." "Or just saying thank you." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Royai


**OwlCookies: because royai is AWESOME**

**XXXX**

"Alright, I'll get right to that."

"Oh, and sir, there are also some Ishbalans working on those old ruins. They're getting tired."

"Yeah, let them take a break. It's pretty hot today."

"Yes sir."

Roy walked in the opposite direction of Kain Fuery, the soldier he had just spoken to. A step behind him was Riza Hawkeye, his most loyal subordinate. He had only been able to walk so far when Jean Havoc stood in his path. Just months ago, he had finished the therapy for his now healed legs. Now, he was able to walk just as fine.

"Yo, chief. Just got word from the Fuhrer, he wants you to file a report on the happenings so far," Havoc told him.

Roy looked at the soldier in despair. "Ugh," he groaned. "I'll do that later. I'm occupied right now."

"He said it was due by the end of this week," Havoc continued.

"Alright. I still have a few days." Roy nodded his dismissal and then walked away, hands in pockets.

He walked for a while, dragging his feet on the ground and complaining about the heat, all the while, he still continued to walk to his destination with the multiple insults and words of comfort from Riza behind him.

"How can these people stand the heat?" he whined. "I'm sweating like a _pig_."

"Sir, all of us are sweating," Riza commented. "It's a desert. It's likely that will happen."

"I need a break." Without a protest from his subordinate, he plopped on a bench and took out a canteen of water. He began drinking from it heartily. "Yeah, that hits the spot."

Riza stayed standing, idly waiting for her superior to stand back up.

"Why don't you sit down? Relax a little bit," Roy asked, motioning for her to sit down.

Inwardly, she did as he said and sat down next to him on the bench. Riza took in a deep breath and sighed it out in content. To be honest, she had never been this close to him in years. Well, not counting the time when he had held her as she almost died. If it had not been for May Chang, the Xingese girl, Riza wouldn't be there on that day with him, sitting on that bench. To her, this close proximity felt rather awkward.

Apparently, Roy felt the same for he shifted away from her a bit.

"Ishbal's being restored," Roy started. "We're almost there."

"Yes sir, we are," Riza agreed nonchalantly.

"We've through so much together. I just wanted to say, thank you, Hawkeye. Thank you for staying by my side this whole time."

Riza let a little smile slide past her lips as she looked at him. "I promised you I would stay by you even if it meant going through hell and back, didn't I?"

Roy grinned back at her. "Yeah, you did. But still, thank you. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, sir."

He shifted back closer to her, not feeling as awkward as he did before the conversation. They sat together for a little bit, resting their legs. Then, they got back up and headed for the mail post. The walk was silent.

* * *

><p>"Breda!" Roy shouted to the red haired man, standing next to the mail post.<p>

Hearing his name, Breda looked up and saw Roy heading in his direction.

"What's up, chief?" he asked when Roy stood just a few feet in front of him.

"I need another camel," Roy replied. "The Ishbalans lost another one."

"Where did it go?"

"It died… From falling off a cliff…"

"Oh, I got you. Geez, these camels seem to _want_ to die," Breda murmured. He called out for an Ishbalan to get a camel from the stables.

He handed the reins to Roy. "Hey, you going to head back this week?" Roy asked Breda.

"Heh, yeah, I was planning to. Are you going to make me stay?" Breda asked suspiciously.

"No, here," Roy said, handing him some papers. "Give this to the Fuhrer."

Breda eyed the documents slightly and then placed them in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Will do. Are you two hungry? I got some grub inside."

"Yeah sure, thanks." Roy nodded, thankful that he could eat something.

Breda walked inside a building. When he came out, he had 3 hot dogs in his hands. He handed one to Riza, one to Roy, and kept the remaining one to himself.

"Sho," he started while chewing his food. "You cho going ta go back shoon?"

"Breda. Close your mouth and _chew_," Roy growled. "That's disgusting."

Breda swallowed. "Sorry boss, I'm kinda hungry. I just got here myself."

Roy bit into his hotdog. "I can tell."

* * *

><p>Roy led the camel back through the desert path. He smirked.<p>

"Do you want to ride the camel, my queen?" he asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Riza replied stoically.

They continued to walk in silence. The only sounds were the footsteps of the camel and Riza and Roy themselves. Well, more of the romping of the camel and the dragging feet of Roy against the gravel and sand.

Finally back to where they originally were, Roy gave the camel reigns to Fuery and then crouched down, right there, resting his tired legs.

"Hughes, if you were here, that would bring some entertainment," he muttered to himself. Roy heard movement next to him and saw that Riza had crouched down next to him.

The sun was now setting and a cold yet gentle breeze blew past the two, bring a bought of tumbleweed with it. Roy took in a deep breath.

"If you think about it and look past this desert, the sunset's beautiful. Just simple things like the sunset can bring things together, don't you think? It's funny how that works."

"Yes. I can name some as well." Riza paused, thinking of some things. "Just walking with your friend."

"Or eating together," Roy added.

Riza looked at him with a hint of softness. "Or just saying thank you." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah, like that."

"By the way, sir. What did you give to the Fuhrer?" Riza asked.

"The report of course," Roy replied, smirking. "Of course I was expecting that so I got it done so you wouldn't nag me about it."

Riza chuckled. "I'm proud of you sir, you're growing up."

"A grown man can't grow up!" Roy protested.

"Oh sir, you don't know how childish you actually are," Riza chided.

"I don't see where you're getting at. I'm 100 percent _man_ thank you very much!"

And even a small conversation like that, can bring two people closer together. Spending time together, getting to know each other. Really, it's no mystery as to how the king and the queen fell to love each other in that way. Today, they could never show it. Soon though, a path will open up and then they will realize that this friendship is more to them than they would realize. But until then, they'll just have to remain as friends and superior and subordinate.

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: I fail so much at making things fluffy that im mad at myself T.T**


End file.
